New Hosts?
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Two girls suddenly come through the doors of the third music room. But turns out these girls are not girls at all and what are they hiding from or who... Uncertain about pairings suggestions are accepted boy x boy will most likely happen so yeah you have been warned!


**Candy: Hello! This is the Usagi-Twins putting up a story for Ouran High School. **

**Choco: This is our first fic for Ouran so please help critic us on the characters there will be two Oc's but you will have to find out what its going to be about later on in the story so please enjoy~**

**Candy: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters~**

**Choco: Let's continue shall we~!**

The Host club was having a great time getting ready for their guests. They were arguing, screaming, cheering and all of the above of being loud as they usually were.

"Okay, okay it's almost time for our guests to get here and we don't want to look _improper_ now do we?" Kyouya asked in a more of a statement than a question and everyone nodded and got in their position as they usually do.

When the doors opened it showed two girls coming in a hurry and looking panicked. They were wearing the uniform and were wearing heels to make themselves taller and they were both light brown brunettes with waist length hair.

"Welcome my-" Tamaki began but was soon cut off by the shushing of the two girls.

Tamaki looked greatly offended and everyone looked quite surprised. Okay maybe not that surprised but a little to show. The taller one quickly pointed at the hosts in a demanding way.

"You all didn't see anything okay!" The taller girl demanded while the shorter one was to busy hyperventilating by herself at the door. The taller one ran across the room and went into the changing room. They were all left with the girl at the door for a few minutes before the other came back and called for her.

"Jess over here!" She called out while the other got of panic mode and looked at the other and ran to her. But when she ran to her she tripped on her dress and landed flat on her face. She didn't get up after a while and everyone was actually worried for her.

The other sighed before walking over and started dragging her quickly to the dressing room and closed it shut. Everyone looked at each other confused as if that actually happened and looked at the room again.

"Did that…" Haruhi began as she trailed off uncertainly.

"Just happen. Yes it did and I suspect they are hiding form something." Kyouya suspected as he stared at the door he turned back to the door expecting it to open and everyone turned with him. They waited until the door opened and showed a extremely buff man coming through the door. The man had insanely large muscles and disgusting tattoos on his arm and he was nearly as tall as Takashi the man turned to the group and walked up to them.

"Have you boys seen these two girls go through here?" The man asked as he raised a picture and they noticed it was the girls from earlier and they all just shook their heads being polite.

The door from the dressing room slowly creaked open and the hosts didn't expect two _boys_ to come out of that door. They both had glasses on shoulder length wavy hair. They both seemed shorter than the other girls and they were also wearing the boy's uniform as well.

"No we haven't seen those girls either." The taller one said as he started walking towards the hosts and standing next to them. The smaller slowly followed the taller and nearly tripped against a table that was holding a very expensive looking vase. He quickly got the vase and started walking towards the people and giving the vase to the taller boy.

The man turned around ready to leave and the taller boy quickly ran up to him and smashed the very expensive looking vase on his head successfully knocking him out.

"Ah I finally knocked him out come one Jess lets take his body somewhere else." The taller one said as he got the arms of the man. But once he did the twins got the arms of the taller one while Mori started dragging the shorter one to couch and put them there.

"You know~" Hikaru started with a mischievous smile.

"That wasn't a very nice~" Kaoru finished as he made way for Kyouya. Kyouya started walking up to them with an evil glint in his eye and pulled out his clip board and started doing quick calculations and looked at the two.

"Jack Moreno, Jess Romero you are being judged by our beloved prince Tamaki for breaking 22 million yen vase." Kyouya said as he recognized the two immediately. Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of the two on a chair and changed his mood again.

"You both are… guilty!" Tamaki said as they looked at everyone in astonishment.

"As punishment you two will pay for it all." Kyouya finished as he started writing on the clipboard.

"But we don't have that much money we barely have enough money to pay for our house and bills." The one known as Jack said while Jess continued to hyperventilate on the couch.

"Well as much as I know you both entered with a scholarship and did not pay to enter our school. Jack Moreno you entered with a Drama scholarship and loves all types of art but is best at acting. Jess Romero you entered with a music scholarship and also loves all types of art but again is best at music. But you are both poor and lowly commoners just like Haruhi Fujioka." Kyouya stated and the twins zoomed in on their faces.

"You two are commoners like Haruhi why haven't we heard of you yet?" The twins asked as Jack backed away from their faces while Jess continued to hyperventilate.

"We asked the principal to keep it a secret because a commoner and rich snobby people are not a good combination." Jack said as he lay back in his seat. The twins looked confusedly at each other.

"The principal can do that?" They asked in unison.

"Yes he can but I'm wondering how _he_ knew about us." Jack said pointing an accusing finger at Kyouya. Everyone shrugged and just continued on with the punishment.

"Well since you don't have money you will have to do it like the Romans do! Sell your body to pay of the debt!" Tamaki demanded as he pointed at the two. They were both silent as everyone just stood there and Tamaki continued to laugh.

"WHAT!" Jack said as Jess couldn't take no more and passed out.

"I AM NOT ABOUT TO BECOME A SEX SLAVE FOR A BROKEN VASE!" Jack screamed as he started embracing Jess and started to wave a knife in his hand that suddenly appeared.

Everyone stayed silent they started collecting up the information that was just giving to them as some blushed and others just looked away. Kyouya walked up to the two but stopped before Jack and cleared his throat.

"Slave you will become yes. But you will not be our sex slave." Kyouya stated with tint of annoyance in his voice. The two calmed down and looked at the man. Haruhi walked up to the three and just silenced them.

"I have a question why were wearing dresses when you came in?" Haruhi asked.

"Because we were hiding from that guy. And yes we are guys not girls." Jack said referring to the guy unconscious on the floor. The others also relaxed with the information that they were guys and not girls.

"Oh. Then Kyouya-senpai why won't you let them be hosts for they can repay their debt?" Haruhi asked as Kyouya pondered on it.

"Hmm. That might be a good idea Haruhi, Tamaki." Kyouya said as he turned to Tamaki.

"You both will now be known as hosts~!"

**Candy: There it is and it is finished there will be two new hosts that no one has ever heard of so yay~**

**Choco: Anyways please tell us your thoughts in this story So please review~!**


End file.
